<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream by YoItsCc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781099">Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoItsCc/pseuds/YoItsCc'>YoItsCc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parenting, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emilie Agreste Lives, Gen, How Do I Tag, I mean for the first part, One Shot, Pre-Canon, References to Depression, Time Skips, for most of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoItsCc/pseuds/YoItsCc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ADRIEN IS DEPRESSED! ADRIEN IS DEPRESSED!</p><p>Adrien has an eating disorder.</p><p>Ever wonder how it started? Or, perhaps how it ended..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk why I even wrote this lol</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm trying /:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Father mentioned it to him, he was 9.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien had just gotten back from his first ever modeling session. He wasn't quite sure if he had liked all the cameras pointing at him, or the directors yelling at him to 'Move your leg!' 'Chin Up!!' 'Smile more!', but Father was satisfied with the results, and Mother was ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my handsome boy! You looked so grown up, I'm so proud of you, Adrien!" she exclaimed, pulling him and Father into a tight hug. They all shared a smile, and Adrien said,</p><p> </p><p>"I think I liked modeling for your clothing, Father. Do you think I could do it again?" He asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Adrien," His Father said, giving off a rare smile, "As long as it does not interfere with your schoolwork."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Adrien, I say we should celebrate!" His mother said joyfully, "Why don't we go out for ice cream? What do you think, Gabriel?"</p><p> </p><p>Adriens' Father stood silent for a moment, considering, then nodded, giving off another smile, which even back then, was uncommon. They walked the short distance, to where Andre Glacier was singing, and pulling around his ice cream cart. As they drew nearer, they could hear his joyous lyrics:</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Andre! Andre Glacier! The sweethearts ice cream maker!"</p><p> </p><p>The family asked what ice cream he recommended for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Peach for the lovely lady, simple and sweet! Peppermint for you sir, bold and a classic! And for the young man, Funfetti is the flavor for you!"</p><p> </p><p>They took their ice cream, paid the beaming ice cream man, and chose a spot along the river canal.</p><p> </p><p>"Gabirel, Isn't this city just so beautiful? The sunset is so lovely tonight." Adriens' mother said, resting her head on her husbands shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is darling."</p><p> </p><p>He set down his ice cream, and Adriens' Father held his Mothers hand. Adrien quietly scooted away, he didn't like his parents acting all lovey-dovey. Suddenly, breaking the</p><p> </p><p>peaceful silence, his Mothers phone began to ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, dear. Gabriel, I'm afraid I'll have to take this." Mother stood, gave Father a quick kiss on the forehead, picked up her phone and walked to another nearby bench, where Adrien couldn't hear his Mother's voice.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked up at his Father, smiling, and hoping he would get another smile in return. Instead, Father looked at Adrien, then at the sprinkle filled ice cream he had been eating the whole time, then back at Adriens smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>He wore a blank, cold expression, and picked up his own peppermint ice cream, (which he had not touched,) and threw it in the nearest trash can. He sat back down, still wearing the emotionless expression, and turned his face to Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, if you wanted to continue modeling, I wouldn't finish that ice cream, if I were you. We wouldn't want you to be getting chubby." He said in a monotone voice, turning back to face the river.</p><p>Adrien was confused. <em>'Why would he buy ice cream, but not eat it? And why tell Adrien to do the same? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wasn't fat, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He had always been healthy, and active, right?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He thought to himself, still puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he looked at the ice cream, then down at himself. Maybe Father was right, maybe he should eat ice cream, not if he wanted to be healthy, like Father. Father had always been very thin, and tall, almost like a skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien, still confused, cautiously stood, and made slow steps to the trash. He looked at his father, who was still staring at the river, then threw his half finished ice cream away, where it landed next to Fathers.</p><p> </p><p>Something about him tossing his dessert away felt strangely good.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien felt alittle lighter, and turned away from the trash, feeling oddly carefree. His Mother had come back a this point, and sat down next to Father.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't really anything. Amélie's dog just died though, and I know how attached she was to it." Mother was saying, now off the Phone with Aunt Amélie.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien pledged, from that day on, he would be healthier. He would do more photoshoots, to make Father proud. He would make himself healthy, to make father proud.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Now, 5 years later, Adrien was struggling to stay awake. He was being rolled around on a hospital bed, with doctors and nurses surrounding him, and yelling at one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Quickly, he's going into Cardiac Arrest!"</p><p> </p><p>"Grab the crash cart! Now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do we have an oxygen supply going?"</p><p> </p><p>"We need to insert an I.V. Drip, stat!"</p><p> </p><p>Adrien could feel the doctors cutting open his shirt, and each one of their gasps of horror when they saw Adriens protruding ribs, hip bones and collarbone was comforting, as though they were all saying, 'Wow! Look at how thin his is! We are so proud of him, for being so strong!'</p><p> </p><p>"It looks like he hasn't eaten for months! Can we get a feeding tube in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is it safe for us to use defibrillators on him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, kid, what <em>happened </em>to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Adrien slowly relaxed his muscles, and gave in to the voices, now roaring in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Living was a pain, so he had starved for years to get to his end prize, death.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his vision blur, and his heart was pounding so fast, it was sure to explode.</p><p> </p><p>Voices, inside and out were ringing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly, with shaking hands, took his ring off his hand, and handed it to his teary eyed father, who had been running with he doctors as they raced to get him to the I.C.U..</p><p> </p><p>Adrien Agrestes last words were "I'm sorry, Ladybug."</p><p> </p><p>The ring had turned black and green in his Fathers quaking hands, and Adrien smiled, and breathed out, closing his eyes in eternal sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>